Loan Yoda
Info Yoda somehow became filled with the urge to get more money. He constantly gives out loans for large amounts of interest. Yoda will also force people to accept loans. Yoda also likes to merchandise. He claims that it gets him even more money when he takes something and makes it into a product. Yoda also had illegal spice smuggling. It allowed him to get more money. He also runs the Jedi News show which is a news station run by Jedi. It is usually about Jedi business but also talks about other events. Attack of the Clones Yoda went to Kamino to inspect the clones and see if they would be able to be used on Geonosis. When Yoda went inside the main building, he noticed that it didn't meet galactic regulations on wet floors. He saw puddles everywhere. He decided that he would get some quick credits. He went into a hallway and spilled water on the floor and deliberately slipped. He then sued the Kaminoans. Yoda got millions of credits and was allowed to use the clone troopers whenever he needed. Yoda also gave away loans so more clones could be made. Clone Wars The clone troopers used to be able to live in the temple but they got their hands on a lightsaber and destroyed a couch. After that incident, Yoda evicted the clones. Yoda greatly encouraged clones to get their own names. Yoda did this because it would allow for more merchandise. Yoda had a line of action figures for each clone trooper. At one point Ahsoka deflected a laser bolt into Yoda's starfighter. Yoda billed Anakin and Ahsoka. At some point, Anakin bought Ahsoka a remote control probe droid. Ahsoka and Captain Rex flew it around outside. The droid was accidentally flown into a ship's engine which caused the ship to crash. Yoda was later informed of this when he was running his Jedi News show. He commented on how Anakin bought a droid instead of paying his loans. Yoda was later seen offering a loan to the pilot of the ship. Revenge of the Sith When Anakin went to seek Yoda's advice on his visions of Padme dying, Yoda told him to let go of everything he feared to lose. However, Yoda also said that Anakin still had to pay his bills and pay back his loans. Then Yoda charged Anakin for the advice. Later, when the council allowed Anakin to be on the council, Yoda charged Anakin money. Yoda said it was because Anakin raised his voice. Yoda decided that he would go to Kashyyyk to collect money from the Wookies. When order 66 was activated, Yoda offered Commander Gree a loan. When Gree saw the amount of interest, he attempted to kill Yoda. Yoda killed Gree. Yoda managed to get to the temple when Vader was in it. Yoda took Vader's lightsaber and charged him money. Vader got away with his lightsaber. While Vader fought Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda fought Palpatine. Yoda billed Palpatine and left. Before Yoda went to Dagobah, he gave R2-D2 a loan. Early Days of the Empire During the early days of the empire, Yoda shut Kamino down because the Kaminoans couldn't repay their loans. Yoda gave small loans of a million credits for the Death Star. Yoda also gave loans to the rebellion. Empire Strikes Back When Luke went to Dagohbah, R2-D2 tried to convince Luke not to go because he owed Yoda money. However, Luke didn't believe R2. When they landed, R2-D2 went into the water so he would die and not have to repay Yoda. However, the monster sat R2-D2 out and R2 went with Luke. When Yoda grabbed the flashlight, R2-D2 tried to stop him. The reason was that the flashlight secretly had something inside that was worth billions of credits. After training Luke, Yoda billed him. After Yoda got the X-wing out of the water, Yoda charged Luke more money. At Cloud City, Yoda was a waiter who had overpriced menu items. Somehow, Vader, Nightmare, and Demogoblin didn't recognize Yoda. Return of The Jedi Before Yoda died, he gave Luke a loan. Luke never thought he would have to repay it. The Last Jedi When Yoda appeared in Last Jedi, he wanted his money. He revealed that he had 60% interest on the loan he gave Luke. When Yoda destroyed the sacred tree, he charged Luke more money. Luke repaid his loan but refused to give Yoda the money. When Luke died, Luke believed that he wouldn't have to repay the loan. However, Luke was wrong. Yoda immediately found Luke in the afterlife and demanded money. Other Appearances Loan Yoda has also appeared in other universes to offer loans with large interest. Pre Vizsla1's crazy Minecraft Roleplay Loan Yoda has made several appearances in this universe. He usually offers loans in exchange for lots of diamonds. Loan Yoda once gave the materials Pre Vizsla 1 and CoolDude needed to build but Loan Yoda made them sign a contract. They ended up paying him over a million diamonds. The worlds tallest Nether Portal Pre Vizsla 1 and CoolDude decided to make the tallest Nether portal. They made an existing portal taller and a little wider. Little did they know, Yoda was on his way to that Nether portal( he was in the Nether and they were in the Overworld). They succeeded in making the portal. Right after they were done, Yoda went through the portal in the Nether and ended up at the top of the portal complex Pre Vizsla 1 and CoolDude created. Yoda fell off. He used the force to slow his landing so that he landed as soft as a feather. However, Yoda faked his back and neck being injured. He sued Pre Vizsla 1 and CoolDude and took ownership of the massive portal. The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath Loan Yoda has appeared multiple times to give loans. Minecraft Story Mode In an adventure in the universe of Minecraft Story Mode, team C.R.A.Z.Y. was going to build an anvil for the building competition. However, Loan Yoda liked the idea. He stole their idea and when they tried to stop him, Yoda bribed the manager. They now had to build something else or Yoda would sue them. The team joined Jesse. Later, when the Wither Storm attacked, Yoda tried to defeat it with a large loan. the Wither Storm tried to eat Yoda but Yoda threatened to bill it. Yoda was thrown far away. Yoda later appeared after the Wither Storm was defeated and charged Ivor. Trivia * Loan Yoda is based off Mr. Goodman and the Loan Dolphin. A lot of Yoda's angry quotes are very similar to Mr. Goodman's. Yoda will also personally break kneecaps to get his money like Loan Dolphin. * Yoda's need for merchandising is based off of Yogurt from Spaceballs * It is unknown how Yoda appears in other universes * Loan Yoda loves money * Yoda constantly charges everyone money whenever they want something. * When Yoda deliberately spilled water in the Kamino cloning facility, he did that just to get money. He could have saved himself time by deliberately slipping on one of the already present puddles but he chose to be an asshole and spill water on the floor just to slip on it while no one watched him spill it. He also faked being paralyzed * Yoda is always on the lookout for situations he can get money out of. Quotes "Was that a fucking lightsaber?! Hear a fucking lightsaber did I?! If a lightsaber in here there is, fucked you all are!" -Yoda to the clones after they destroyed a couch. "There is no lightsaber in here" -Captain Rex "Coming in I am. If a lightsaber I see, fucking evicted you are!"-Yoda. Yoda walks inside and points at lightsaber. "Get the fuck out!"-Yoda after pointing at lightsaber. "Why?"- Commander Fox. "Evicted as fuck you all are! Get the fuck out!"-Yoda before evicting all the clones from the Jedi temple. Quotes from other universes Gallery Loan Yoda.jpg Loan Yoda 3.jpg Loan Yoda 2.jpg Loan Yoda Meme.png|Meme of Loan Yoda Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parody/Homage Category:Jerks Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Undefeated Category:Aliens Category:Unofficial Immortal Category:Recurring Villains Category:Dimension Travelers